Boy Meets Boy
by Romantically Dead
Summary: If we can love someone so much,how will we be able to handle it one day when we are separated? And if being separated is a part of life,and you know about separation well,is it possible that we can love someone and never be afraid of losing them? Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

**First Up: Hi! I haven't posted up fics for a long time -guilty smile-, and well this is my first Sasunaru ff.. It's yaoi.. If you don' know what it means please google it up! =.='**

**Be warned that this is inspired by a gay-themed movie called 'Love of Siam' - and NO I will not be using the exact plot from the movie. Just some little pieces here and there.. Btw, you guys should really watch that movie! It's so sad though.. Damn.. There's gonna be a bit of OOC, intended for the plot of this story. **

**Disclaimer: Be warned that there are characters from the series: Naruto.. lol..**

**[Prologue]**

**

* * *

  
**

"If we can love someone so much, how will we be able to handle it one day when we are separated?

And if being separated is a part of life, and you know about separation well, is it possible that we can love someone and never be afraid of losing them?

[Or,] is it possible that we can live our entire life without loving at all?"

* * *

Naruto stared at his ceiling, trying to think of nothing. Trying to stop the ache of being alone, rejected.. Unloved. Usually, he'd preoccupy himself with songs to write but since his new album was out – there was nothing much to do.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto looked back to see his neighbour-cum-friend, smiling cheerfully at him. Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" asked Naruto teasingly as he got up from his bed.

The girl simply giggled at Naruto's question. Whatever Naruto did was just so cute!

"Ano.. I just wanted to see you sing. Or play the piano?"

"And I thought you were here to ask me out again." Naruto accused, playfully of course.

"You're so full of yourself!" she replied giggling (again) as she sat on Naruto's bed beside him.

"Alright. What do you want me to play? I've played practically all the songs in the album for you already." Naruto said as he reached his keyboard, preparing his fingers.

"Umm... Anything! If you have a love song then that'd be fun." She said as she eyed her most favourite person who just crinkled his nose at the thought of a love song.

"I've never been in love. I wouldn't know how to write a love song." He replied with a faint smile, a lonely smile, as he began playing the chords to his song.

"I could be your girlfriend you know?" she replied a little too fast, eager and excited at the prospect.

Naruto just laughed off her comment, unaware of the girl's true feelings.

"Haha. Hey, you know that's already midnight right? You should go back home. Your mum's going to yell at you.. again.." Naruto said smiling as he continued playing, his fingers expertly brushing every chord.

"Fine! You haven't even finished your song!" she said as she stomped out of his room, playfully.

Naruto just chuckled at her antics.

"Goodnight, Hinata."


	2. Love Song

[Chapter 1]

"Your songs are good. Brilliant actually! But.." the silver-haired producer paused for emphasis.

Naruto knew there was going to be a 'but'. What was wrong with the songs he just wrote?

"Why don't we take a more universal approach eh? Maybe writing a love song?" the man named Kakashi continued.

Naruto just stared blankly at his producer while his friends simply stared at him.

"You okay dude?" Kiba asked, concerned and confused.

"I don't write love songs!" Naruto screamed as silently as he could to his friend's ear.

"And what are you two whispering about? You know that it's rude to do so in front of others right?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Uh.. He doesn't write love songs." Kiba said as-a-matter-of-factly while Naruto did his best Uzumaki glare which didn't work.

"My, my.. You're a teenage boy! Full of raging hormones and you tell me you can't write about love?" Kakashi said in disbelief giving an odd look to his young artist-to-be.

"I've just never been in love. That's all! Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Naruto asked, exasperated.

"We're like seventeen dude. Even I had a crush before." Said a rather plump kid named Chouji.

"It's just a tad bit weird, nothing to worry about though. Have you even jerked off before?" asked Kiba.

Naruto simply glared at his friends. A real bunch of friends they were! So what if he didn't have the need for sex? Or love? Or whatever these monkeys were up to.

"Settle down now boys. Why don't you guys help him out? Get him a girl or something hnn?" Kakashi said trying to calm Naruto's brewing anger with a smile, which didn't work – obviously.

"I can't be really sure. But Naruto's like..." the boy named Shikamaru paused abruptly as Naruto pinched him with all this might.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru cussed, unwelcoming the pain.

Naruto laughed a little nervously as he ruffled his messy blonde hair.

"Ok, look. I'll get that love song of yours done alright?"

Kakashi smiled at Naruto's response. There was definitely something they were not telling him, but he didn't mind. He'll find out – eventually.

"By the end of the week?" he smiled again behind his mask.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem! Done deal!"

His band members simply stared at him – like they usually do when he does something odd.

"What?" Naruto asked, hating the stupid stare they gave him.

"Nothing." The three of them said simultaneously, in harmony – as they tried their best to ignore Naruto's glare.

* * *

"Stupid idiots." Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked through Konoha Square, clearly distraught.

"Who's the stupid idiot huh, usuratonkachi?" said a deep voice behind him.

Naruto knew who it was without even looking. He turned back flashing a smile to the boy behind him.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto shouted a little too loudly, earning a few stares here and there.

"Idiot." The boy simply mumbled as he smiled back at Naruto.

"Teme!" Naruto growled playfully.

"Look at us. We haven't seen each other for seven years and we're already fighting." The black-haired boy mumbled.

"We were? I thought it was just a form of greeting?" Naruto said teasingly as he flashed his infamous mischievous smile.

Sasuke chuckled to that. It was just like old times. But Naruto has changed. He's become taller and more attractive than he was before.

'It was no surprise Naruto's album sold like hot cakes' Sasuke thought to himself.

"I was just planning to get your album but unlucky me it's sold out" Sasuke said.

"On the contrary, lucky you! It means you get a limited edition autographed album from the artist himself!"

"As modest as ever, usuratonkachi." Sasuke simply replied.

Naruto laughed at the comment. It was so Sasuke to interject his words.

"I can't stay here forever teme! I need to go back and crack my head-"

" I recommend a butcher knife."

"Shut up! I haven't even finished what I was saying!" Naruto groaned angrily as Sasuke smirked obviously pleased with Naruto's torment.

"Still an asshole aren't you? I'm glad you never changed." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't work on me idiot."

"Well, fuck you teme!" Naruto growled angrily. The few passerby's stared at the pair, it's not everyday you see a fight in Konoha Square.

Of course, they were a bunch of idiots because this was just how Naruto and Sasuke were. They make each other's life a living hell – it's the only form of affection they know.

"I'll fuck you right back!" Sasuke growled right back at Naruto, momentarily confusing him.

"What the hell? I didn't mean fuck – fuck per se!" Naruto shouted back at Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke smirked knowingly at Naruto.

"You're a real ass you know that." Naruto mumbled silently, his anger slowly dying.

Naruto looked down at the ground, averting his gaze from the brunette.

Sasuke knew something was up. Naruto doesn't just back down from a 'fight' so easily. That's what was getting him worried.

"Am I that different? Am I weird Sasuke for being what I am?" Naruto asked more to himself, so it did came as a shock when Sasuke just hugged him, trying his best to console a friend.

"To me, you're no different Naruto. Really." Sasuke whispered to Naruto's ears.

He cursed to himself, he shouldn't have said anything. He was just playing around. He didn't mean to judge him for who he was. Fuck.

"You sure? If there's anything wrong with me just tell me. I'd rather know it from you than anyone else."

Sasuke put both of his hands on Naruto's shoulders and looked him directly in his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Naruto." He said as he shaked Naruto a little – hopefully shaking him back to reality.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's encouraging words. But he knew deep down – he wasn't the same like the rest of them. But he didn't want to prolong an emotional breakdown, so he fought back those stupid tears that were threatening to fall. He hated that weak feeling that was beginning to overpower him.

"Oh well, that's good I guess?" Naruto chuckled to himself, as he brushed a hand and ruffled his hair like he usually does when he's uncomfortable about something.

"You want that CD come and get it! I'll be at the studio tomorrow. 5 pm alright?" Naruto said as he readied himself to leave.

"Yeah. See you." Sasuke said with a slightly guilty smile. He knew there was something more Naruto wasn't telling him.

_"Oh, it was just a lover's spat! Glad they made up!"_

_"They're so cute together!"_

_"Stupid faggots."_

_"We didn't need to see a gay drama going on. Sheesh."_

This is why people just annoy the hell out of him sometimes. They don't even have the decency to slow down their voices when he was just passing by. They barely hugged for 5 seconds and everyone thinks it's all gay.

"Stupid idiots" Naruto mumbled to himself again as he found his way back home, annoyed again.

* * *

"Love song! That will be easy!" Hinata squealed excitedly.

"No, Hinata. How the hell do you write a love song if you're not in love?" Naruto groaned as he began messing his hair again.

"Just fall in love already!" Hinata said, simple and straight.

"Get a girlfriend." Hinata urged earning a disgruntled approval from the blonde who seems to be banging his head onto his keyboard now.

"You always have me you know?" Hinata said playfully only to earn more unhealthy "head-bangings" from Naruto.

Hinata had to sweatdrop at that.

* * *

"_Oh look it's the sissy!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_Do you even have a penis?"_

"_Come on let's see it!"_

_"Oii!_ _What the hell are you guys doing!"_

"_Just mind your own business!"_

"_Kick him!"_

"_Only stupid people like you supports fags!"_

"_Maybe he's just another faggot himself."_

**_Kicking. _**

**_Punching._**

**_Screaming._**

**_I couldn't see a thing. But I could hear him. They were hurting Sasuke. Because of me. Stop kicking him. Don't hurt him. It's me you want. _**

**_Stop hurting him. _**

**_I was crying. _**

**_I could feel the tears trickling off my cheeks._**

"_Naruto you okay?" _

"_Sasuke?"_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_It's not your fault. Don't cry."_

"_You should have fought back!"_

"_If I did, they'd come after you again."_

**_Tears._**

**_Blood._**

**_Mine._**

**_His._**

"_Sasuke.."_

_

* * *

_

Naruto woke up. Sweat drenching his body. Tears trickling down his face. It was a good dream. Why? Sasuke was there. Just, imagine if he wasn't.


End file.
